Call of Duty: Patriotic War
Call of Duty: Patriotic War follows a squad of Russian soldiers during World War II, from 1943 at Kursk to Berlin in 1945. Many squad members are characters having appeared in earlier games. Also appearing is Tank Commander Maj. Nikolai Badanov, as well as introduces Lt. Katia Chernova as a pilot in the Red Air Force. The Unit After recovering from her injuries at Stalingrad, and coming back from leave Lt. Tanya Pavelonva is reassigned, much to her displeasure to an Infantry squad. Most are new recruits, with a few veterans of earlier battles such as Alexei Ivanovich Voronin and Vasili Ivanovich Koslov. Also Tanya's spotter Alexandr Sokolov joins the unit with Tanya. To the fear of the soldiers and to the dismay of Tanya, they are assigned Commissar Letlev as the unit's political officer. Story Outline Kursk: Citadel Tanya arrives to take command of her new unit in their trenches outside of Kursk. She finds the men ill trained and ill equipped. Then she is given orders from headquarters of the Nazi offensive Operation Citadel, her unit is to defend their area to the last. Soon the Germans attack and Russians fire using any weapon they can. Tanya is able to snipe a few machine gunners and officers. Tanya's troops are able to stop the attack, but soon find themselves under a heavy artillery bombardment. After seeking refuge in their bunkers, they emerge only to realize they are now behind enemy lines. Kursk: Behind Enemy Lines After survivng a ferocious German attack, Tanya tells her soldiers to fall back to regroup with Russian forces. She gets into a heated argument with Comisssar Letlev about falling back. Tanya states "we're not retreating, we're attacking in the other direction." Soon the unit infiltrates a German tank park, and destroys all vehicles with explosives. Tanya also captures key documents and kills enemy officers. Tanya is able to sneak into Russian lines without getting shot by the NKVD, much to Letlev's amazement, and delivers the documents to headquarters. Kursk: Prokhorovka Thanks to the intelligence received from Tanya, Russian commanders know when and where German Panzer forces are attacking. All tank units in the area are dispatched to attack the incoming Germans, among the Tank units is the one led by Maj. Nikolai Badanov. Nikolai's T-34 fire on attacking Panzer IV's destroying the bulk of them. Soon Nikolai's tanks run into SS Tigers, and begin to suffer casualties. Nikolai rallies his surviving tanks and concentrates their fire one Tiger at a time. After destroying the Heavy Tanks, Nikolai and his tanks destroy several artillery emplacements and defensive fortifications. Finally the Russian tankers stop an attack by the Grossdeuchland division's Panthers and Tigers. Stalin's Falcons With the retreat of the Germans after Kursk, Soviet pilots scramble to destroy and disrupt as much of the enemy as possible. Lt. Katia Chernova scrambles with the rest of the squadron in their Yak fighters to join in the operation. Katia and her pilots fly escort to a flight of Ilyushin Il-2 Shturmoviks attacking a German tank column. So the pilots engage in a dogfight with German Me-109's. In a frantic duel Katia shoots down a German ace. After their escort mission, Katia is ordered to intercept a flight of German Stukas. Katia and her sqaudron nearly destroy every one of the dive bombers. After that Katia and the remaining Yaks fly for home. Kharkov After recovering from the onslaught at Kursk, in August Tanya's troops are ordered to help take the city of Kharkov from German forces. Tanya and her men, crawl into the city, looking for a lost unit. After locating their comrades, their sergeant tells Tanya, they are under sniper fire, and can't move out of position. Letlev calls them cowards for not shooting at the sniper. Tanya tells the commissar, that firing would just make the Nazi sharpshooter relocate. Tanya, picks a few men with her and hunts the sniper. Weaving her way through the city, she takes out a few key MG-42 positions, as well as command posts. Tanya sneaks up the sniper and kills him. Tanya and the rest of the soldiers run after the German start shelling the area. Tanya resolves to find and destroy the German guns. Continuing their way in Kharkov, the unit finds the Germans organizing in the City Hall. Tanya snipes the German officers while Alexandr plants charges on the guns. Using a captured mortar, Tanya destroys the German HQ, and then reinforcements arrive to take over. Kiev In November 1943, Russian Forces are poised to liberate the Ukrainian city of Kiev. However strong German forces remain in the area. Tanya's unit is to escort Nikolai's Tanks as they breakthrough German defenses. Tanya and her troops locate and eliminate German anti-armor (Panzerschercks and Panzerfausts) in the area. Tanya also uses the captured weapons to destroy several dug in Panzers. Tanya is then ordered to help the 1st Czechoslovak Independent Brigade reach the Dneipr River, and takes out several MG-42's. Bagration: Maelstorm After Kiev, Tanya and her unit are reassigned, along with Nikolai and his tanks, to the central front in preparation for the Russian Summer offensive. On June 22nd 1944, the assault begins. Under heavy artillery and rocket support, Tanya and her troops attack German lines, breaking through. Tanya radios in Katushya rocket strikes on German 88's, and snipes machine gun nests. Tanya and her men raid the trenches and kill all the Germans occupying them, and secure vital documents. Bagration: Summer Wind Nikolai and his new T-34/85 tanks smash through the gap created by Tanya and her troops. The Soviet tankers combat the fleeing Germans, and destroy several gun emplacements. Soon they engage German Panzers, Panthers, Tigers, in large tank duel. Victorious, Nikolai and his men on foot capture a German army HQ. Bagration: Fury Supporting the ground offensive, Lt. Katia Chernova and her pilots attack German defenses, helping to achieve a breakthrough. Then they dogfight with the few German planes intercepting them. Finally, the attack a heavily defended rail depot. Near the end of this mission Chernova's plane is damaged and crash lands in the steppes. All Quiet on the Eastern Front Tanya and her unit are assigned a special night mission to recon the German defenses of the Berezina river, in order for the liberation of Minsk. Tanya then receives orders that Russian ace, Katia Chernova is believed to be in the area, after being shot down. Tanya is to find the pilot before the Germans. Tanya links up with partisans at a safehouse, and tells them the situation, and asks for help. With their assistence, Tanya finds Chernova, fights off a German search party, and reaches the river. using a map given to her by HQ she marks the German defenses and heads back to Russian lines, and gets Chernova to safety. Minsk: River Crossing The next day, Tanya and her men join up in the crossing of the Berezina. Since the German have blown the bridges, the unit crosses by boat. In a harrowing boat ride the squad rows under heavy fire across the river, and takes out German defenses along the shore. The units also flank an artillery emplacement and destroys it. Minsk: Annailation A few days later, Tanya and her troops fight the remaining German defenders in Minsk. The squad fights a number of German troops and destroys several tanks and a nebelwerfer battery. They go to the western edge of town where they fight off a frantic German attempt at breaking out. Tanya, destroys German armor with captured anti-tank weapons. The City of Death Tanya and her men are part of a routine patrol in August 1944, when they come under heavy German fire. Separated from the rest of the patrol,Tanya and her soldiers, follow rail tracks, and fight numerous Germans. Near the end, to Tanya's horror they discover the Majdanek concentration camp, and ruthlessly kill the camp guards. They also rescue the surviving camp prisoners. Warsaw In January 1945, The Red Army is poised to take Warsaw, Poland. Tanya and her men fight to get to the City Square only to be cut off by a Panzer Unit. A frantic street battle ensues as they try to find the rest of the Soviet Army. Tanya and her men destroy numerous tanks and eliminate several key German positions inside the city. Finally they assault the German headquarters in the City Square and hold it off against several vicious German counterattacks until reinforcements arrive. Road to the River In January 1945, Nikolai and his tanks, are part of the Russian operation to reach the Oder River. Nikolai and his tankers destroy a large number of German tanks and fortifications. In a frantic tank duel Nikolai destroys a unit of King Tiger tanks. The Last Counterattack In February, Tanya and her troops, are sitting in their trenches when they are suddenly attacked by large German forces spearheaded by tanks. Tanya and her troops frantically try to hold off the Germans but are forced to fall back, to which Commissar Letlev urges against. Tanya argues with the Politcal officer until he is killed. Tanya and her troops, fall back to a better positions and use anti-tank rifles and weapons to destroy the tanks. Finally rockets and artillery support arrives to stop the attack. Seelow Heights In April of 1945, the Soviets launch their offensive to take Berlin. The offensive gets stalled outside the impressive Seelow Heights in front of the city. Tanya is charged with the destruction of this defense. Tanya and her men, slog up the hill under fire, and take out strong points one by one. Berlin Tanya and her squad fight in the Battle of Berlin. After fighting various German and Volkstrum units. Tanya plays a game of cat-and-mouse with a German sniper causing havoc in the ruins. She is charged with taking the Reichstag. Taking out the primary emplacements, she and her troops reach the building. After a long heavy firefight, with tank support they eliminate the defenders and wave the Red Flag over the city. Weapons Rifles *Mosin-Nagant *Mosin-Nagant Carbine *PTRS-41 *Kar98k *G43 *SVT-40 *STG-44 Submachine Guns *PPSH-41 *MP-40 *PPS43 Sidearms *TT33 *Walter P-38 *Mosin-Nagant Revolver *Luger P-08 *Mauser C-96 Machine Guns *DP28 *MG42 *MG34 *FG42 *SG43 Grenades and Explosives *RGD-33 *Molotov Cocktail *Steilhandgranate *Smoke Grenade *Signal Flare *Satchel Charge Flamethrowers *Flammenwerfer 35 *ROKS Flamethrower Misc *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Panzerschreck *Panzerfaust *Flak 88 *Pak 38 *Flakvierling *Nebelwerfer Vehicles Tanks *T-34/76 *T-34/85 *IS-2 *Panzer IV *Panzer V "Panther" *Panzer VI "Tiger" *Panzer VI "King Tiger" Transport/Support *Opel Blitz *Gaz-MM Truck *Horch 1a *Kubelwagen *Gaz-67b *Sdkfz 250 *Sdkfz 222 *Sdkfz 2 Self-Propelled Artillery *Su-152 *Katyusha *Elfant Aircraft *Yak-3 *Messerschmit Me-109 *Ilyushin Il-2 Shturmovik *Junkers Ju-87 Stuka